gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of the Ponynet
The Rules of the Ponynet were created on /oat/ in April. They are a moral code for bronies and especially g/oat/s to abide by. These rules are based of the the rules of the infamous 4chan rules of the internet. They are as follows: New Rules of the Ponynet # -2: YOUR NAME IS NOW DAVE! # -1: Doctor Whooves traveled back too far in time. #0000000: Celestia get(not really). #1: Feel free to talk about ponies. #2: POST PONIES!!! #3: We are bronies. #4: Bronies are friends. #5: Bronies generally do not forget, but will always forgive. #6: Bronies have the potential to be horrible, senseless, uncaring monsters... but aren't. #7: Bronies always deliver. #8: There are no real rules about posting (besides the ones already posted). #9: There are no real rules about the Spoiler and NSFW buttons either, enjoy your ban. #10: If you enjoy any rival sites, post links in /www/. #11: Oatmeal is crazy. COMPLETELY. INSANE. #12: Do NOT ''challenge Fluttershy to a staring contest! #13: Steven Magnet is and always will be more fabulous than you. But you're beautiful too. #14: Party hard! #15: If it exists, there's pony of it #15.5: If pony of it cannot be found, it must be made #16: Always add streamers. #17: Do not read 'Cupcakes' #18: Do ''NOT ''read 'Cupcakes'. #19: If 'Cupcakes' has been read, do not post anything about 'Cupcakes' #20: THAT INCLUDES THE SHADED PIC GODDAMNIT!!! #21: Even lurking in a pony thread makes you a Brony, welcome to the Herd. #22: RAINBOW DASH IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL. #23: From now on use the bold font. #25: This rule comes before Rule 24 at all times. #24: See? Told you! #26: Just kidding, I posted Pinkie Pie. #27: Just kidding again, Gilda roasted Pinkie Pie #28: Stop feeding the parasprites! Fluttershy can feed the parasprites, though. #29: A tuba is needed, and a banjo if you can find it. #30: Joining the Conversion Bureau is optional. #31: Shrug pictures are always appropriate. #32: Her name is Derpy Hooves, not Ditzy Doo. #33: Hitler is a respectable and cherished member of the community. #33:.5 His reaction towards non-bronies is frowned upon, though. #34: If it exists, there's pony of it, and the other way around. #35: What did I say about that NSFW button? #36: You can get through a religion thread without arguing. #37: Convert or Consume! So says demon-possessed Pinkie Pie. #38: For the sake of all ponies around you, do '''NOT '''attempt to make Rarity whine! #39: Statler and Waldorf love Rarity, no matter what they say. #39.5: You see that? Those tiny horses made a rule about us! dooooooohohoho #40: This rule is as many as four tens. And that's ok. #41: Needs to be 20% cooler, no exceptions. #42: Pinkie Pie is free to break the 4th wall, and it is steadily loosing containment. #43: Know the difference between a tree and a pony. It will save your life one day. #44: The difference between a tree and a pony is that a tree is yellow with pink hair and is much cuter. #45: The dogs ''wanted ''whining. #46: When Fluttershy drops her balls, so do you. No exceptions. #47: Star Trek is relevant to Pinkie Pie: You will get Pinkied. Resistance is futile. #48: Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! #49: Rainbow Dash is not a lesbian unless it aids the joke, story, or Shipping thread. #50: Please don't post pony porn. Every time you do a Fluttertree gets chopped down. (refer to #35) #51: Only Pony Gaga knows when somepony has made de magicks! #52: Winter wrap up, because tomorrow spring is here. #53: The 80s will never die in Ponyville. #54: ''Always ''have insulin nearby when watching ponies. #54.5: Make sure you have sugar nearby as well. #55: Luna is faking it; she's never alone. She's tricking you. It's a trap! Run, everypony! #56: Princess Molestia enjoys watching you clop. Rainbow Dash too on prime numbered days. #57: Celestia does so enjoy planning executions. Don't try and stop her or it'll be yours. #58: Take a drink every time the show title drops. #59: AEIOU #59.5: You are laughing for real right now. #60: The original video was about the moon. Therefore, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a realistic representation of Luna's 1000 year entrapment. #61: Fluttershy sings better than you, so does Rarity. #62: Pinkie pie sings louder than you, so does Sweetie Belle. #63: Somepony already made guy versions of the mane cast, please make more. #64: Butterscotch has made you consider being a colt cuddler no exceptions, by butterscotch I mean the /rp/ one. #65: Applejack is always relevant. #66: Twilight has already read about it in a book. #67: No matter how hard the CMC try, they won't get their cutie marks. #68: All rules relating to tyrant Celestia are disputed. #69: Scootabuse is '''NOT '''permited. #70: Derpy is the muffin. #71: Derpy speaks in a Cockney accent. #72: muffins are delicious. #73: The parasprites ate rule 72. Didn't I tell you this would happen? ITS MUFFINS CELESTIA DAMMIT. #74: Derpy has already emptied your fridge, and may have been the eater of 72 also. #75: Derpy is the best mom this side of Equestria #76: Don't start mudfest and flankhurt topics. #TOOT: TOOT #Wait: What the heck comes after Toot? #APPLES: Why can't I hold all these rules? #OK Guys: No more rules that don't involve numbers. #77: If they are ponies, there is filly artwork of them. No exceptions. #78: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need to follow these silly rules. #79: No matter how hard you try you'll never be as cool as Knight Spike. But you can get close. #80: Any rule that is a non traditional number can be placed anywhere in the list, #81: You gotta shaaaaaaaaaare, you gotta caaaaaaare! #82: The writer for rule 81 was trapped in the moon for 1000 years. #83: The writer for rule 82 was given the elements of harmony. #84: Rules 82 and 83 are nonexistant. They were never there. #85: Everypony ships Lyra/Bonbon #86: tis rule isnt gramaticly correck for reson unonw #87: It's always party time. No exceptions. #88: Why not try a holiday in A-a-a-pplelooosa this year? #89: See the lovely Apple Orchards. #90: The Horse drawn Horse drawn carriages. #91: And many interesting furry animals. #92: Including the majestic buffalo. #93: A buffalo bit my sister once. #94: No really she was carving her initials into the Buffalo. #95: Apple pie solves all problems with buffalo. Try it. #96: We're sorry for the fault in rules 88-95, those responsible have been trampled by Rabbits. #97: Pinkie! careful with that pie! #98: We now verify the existence of rules 1-97 by giving a brohoof. #99: Everypony breaks rules 17-20 eventually. #99.5: I haven't broken rules 17-20 #100: To the writer of rule 99.5, You will, you will. #101: Everybodypony will take the rules as seriously as they see fit. #102: This rule exists. Seriously, it does. It's right there. #103: The Grand Galloping Gala is a huge deal. #104: Most rules are not relevant. Then there are rules that are. #105: Pinkie Pie sense will help you realize the difference. #106 I refuse to use this "colon" of which you speak.: #107: OmygoshOmygoshOmygoshOmygoshOmygosh! #108: YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! #109: Philemina is a jerk. #110: Angel bunny is just a tough lover. #111: Celestia was here. #111.5: Celestia gets all gets. #112: Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. #112.5: FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! #113: Taking baths with a toothless Aligator is good for the health. #114: Gummy is the best pet ever. No exceptions! #114.5: Angel is offended. #115: We typed all of this with our hooves. #116: What are you talking about? I used my unicorn magic. #117: axsd asd i asd a asdjklasdweu89sd./fd (this was typed with hooves). #118: I told you to stop arguing with me! #119: Fluttershy's sorry for all the arguing. #120: Pinkie's pinkie sense is always right, Never doubt it #121: The best way to fight your fears is to laugh at them. #122: Everyone gets down on Friday for more ponies, cus on that day I see my frens! #123: Pinkie is always watching. #124: The Ponytariat is the backbone of Equestria. #125: Those leaves of blue are not a joke. #126: She's not an evil enchantress! She's an alchemist. And she didn't have to lose an arm and a leg to do it. #127: You will DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW. No exceptions! #128: Applebloom just gave you diabeetus. Best death ever. #129: We do not talk about G3 #130:' '''WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT G3 #130.5: There was a G3? #130.75 There's a G3.5 too! #131: You will love Luna unrequitedly. You will make her feel better. It doesn't matter if she only appeared in two episodes, you love her anyway. #132: TL;DR, be nice to Luna. #133: Do not overwork Applejack or ponies will be catapulted onto your balcony. #134: Balconies can withold the weight of a tyrant. #135: Tyrants weigh more then they look, surprisingly Nope.avi: I can post word-based rules if I wanna. Nope.avi.5: User was swiftly banned for this rule. #136: Fluttershy is everyone's waifu. Don't hog her to yourself. #137: You wish you lived in Equestria. Admit it. #138: For the last time! Scootaloo is not Rainbow Dash's sister! #138.5: But a man can dream, can't he? #139: You will not fight back when Lauren Faust takes over the world. It's inevitable. #139.5: You will instead be one of her many folowers. #140: A pony is 25 pounds. #141: Doctor Whooves is more than one kind of pony. He regenerates, duh! #142: The Sonic Rainboom looks suspiciously like the Orbital Friendship Beam. #143: There is no such thing as too much pony. #144: Ponies are not vegetarians. It's a trap. #145: Doctor Whooves can time travel back to rule 1. #146: A Spider Man derail does not necessitate the death of a thread. #147: Any Raider's are to be treated with Love and Kindness, just like all other bronies. #148: There was a raid? #149: The writing of these rules was fueled by Rainbow Dash Energy Drink and peanut butter sandwiches. #150: Yes, Pinkie was an amish pony. This is exactly how Equestria was made. #150.5: Maybe on the way there I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark! #151: Angry Twilight evolves into rapidash. #152: Destiny is always a rock. #153: It's not "Pony Twitter", it's "Rainbowdash Network". And they're not "tweets", they're "dashes". Get it right. #154: A rock farm totally makes sense. #155: No talking on the Rock Farm! #156: No smiling on the Rock Farm! #157: But Pinkie wants to smile! #158: When presented with rule 157, refer to rule 150. #159: And thats how Equestria was made. #160: And they all lived happily (debatable) ever after. The end. We done guys? #161: Done? HA! #162: I knew it! Celestia will never be done with us. #163: The previous rule sounded kinky, and was edited. #164: I now completely honor Celestia. No I am not hypnotized; my eyes are naturally swirly. #165: Oh... I'm sorry, but... um... I think you're reading this in Fluttershy's voice. I hope you don't mind... #166: Oh perish the thought darling, I do hope your reading this is Rarity's voice. #167: Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that you're reading this rule in Twilight's voice. #168: Aww, sugarcube, I just know yer readin' this in Applejack's voice! #169: So what if I'm reading this in Rainbow Dash's voice? You want to make something of it? #170: *GASP* Maybe we should throw a party for reading this in Pinkie Pie's voice! #171: Good news everypony, Professor Farnsworth's voice somehow found it's way into this mess. #172: Derpy is not stupid; it's an occular condition. She expects apology muffins. #173: Is Caramell Apple a girl or a guy? I can't tell any more. #174: Caramell has a twin sister that loves to make things akward for him. #175: Eeeeeeeeeyup #176: No mater how many rules we make Pinkie will never have to abide by them. #178: Hey guise, I jsut red a kul story cald "Cupkakes". U shud reed it! #178.5: Refer to rule 18. #179: A Zebra is fine too. #180: Grimdark is frowned upon, no exceptions. #181: Shipping... eh... so long as you use the appropriate buttons. #182: See rule 183 #183: See rule 182 (refer to RULECEPTION) #184: You are now Applebloom (See rules 182 and 183). #185: There are rules? What is this I don't even... oh hi Pinkie Pie! #186: Drawfriends always deliver. #187: Though they may be gone a few days. #188: Attention horse! #189: You don't want to sleep, if you do you'll miss luna's beautiful moon! #190: If missing pictures of PONY HERE, proceed to /pic/ and request. #191: If you've made it this far in the list you can no longer deny your broniehood. (If you found this list, it's too late.) #192: We are a Bronyhood. Not a Bronyship... nopony wants to see a bronyship thread. #192.5: Some ponies do. #193: It may seem impossible to convert them now. But give them time. Give them time. #SEE?: Told you! #194: Twilight Sparkle is the doozy; not some hydra. #195: All you really need to do is take a cup of flour, and add it to the mix. #196: Now just take something a little sweet not sour, a little bit of salt just a pinch. #197: C-c-c-combo breaker! #198 The baked good just went bad. See rules 195-197 #199: You will be forever reminded by this list that you didn't get to write the rules; we did. You're still important, though. Sort of. #200: Oh look what time it is! #201: Trains are pulled by horses. This isn't redundant. #202: Writing this list is way more fun than it should be. #203: GO TO BED! #204: Given the choice between homework and ponies, please choose homework. #204.5: What you should do does not really matter, your're still going to choose ponies. #205: If you want, the mods can ban send you to study hall so you can get your homework done. #206: Any breaking of Pinkie will result in a broken Pinkie, nopony knows the consequences, you have been warned. #207: Holy manure that's a lot of rules! #208: All rules are easy to follow, you don't even have to know they exist to follow them. #209: The ten /b/rony commandments will suffice in a pinch. #999: The Mare in the Moon is just an old pony's tale. #1000: OH SHIT! NIGHTMARE MOON'S ESCAPED! #210: All rules will remain in place until revision after Season 2. #210.5: Yes, this comes after rules 999 and 1000 for a reason. Think about it. #211: All OC's are Sues. #211.5: Therefore, Ember Storm is a Sue. #222 Celestia get. #223: You know the rules, and so do I. #9001: Friendship is magic, no exceptions. #90001: The Brony Mumble is ALWAYS right. No exceptions. Ever. ForEEEEVVVVEEEERRRRR! #90002: Fluttershy will shake your keys. #90003: Always a good time to drink your own piss. #BTW: These are rules, no exceptions. 90% of these rules are written by: The Little Knoll, Name is Fame, Triscy, Glitterface, Motoast, Freightrain. With special help from the friends at Ponychan and the rest of the interwebs. Category:Featured Articles Category:Silly Category:Meme Category:4chan Category:Random